Bare Bones: Paranormal
Bare Bones: Paranormal (BBP) was a role play that acted as the second season to the successful random RP, Bare Bones. It started on December 6th, 2013, and ended on February 9th, 2014. TDP, what a classic. Lots of fond memories of this one. I remember some random kid was gonna be Cody but he never showed up so RJ just took over and kept Cody for future seasons. Harold and Troy's epic rivalry of course got a lot of play here. They're basically the Goku and Vegeta of Bare Bones. DJ is Gohan I guess, whatever. There were a bunch of fun and creative Halloween themed challenges, Grass outdid himself here. We tried to even do a TDP2 that was actually pretty good for a while, but we got sick of it and stopped RPing. Anyways, good to reflect on this stuff. Unfortunately, no archives. TFW Hijotee thought to archive his shit but we didn't. - JRO, June 30 2019 Jo Rankings.png|'Jo' Alejandro Rankings.png|'Alejandro' Harold Rankings.png|'Harold' 205px-Ally Katie Rankings.png|'Katie' Gwen Rankings.png|'Gwen' Troy-By ChunkyChipackers.png|'Troy' Courtney Rankings.png|'Courtney' Heather Rankings.png|'Heather' DJ Rankings.png|'DJ' Cody Rankings.png|'Cody' Cast DJ and Jo are portrayed by Rocky LXIX. Troy is portrayed by Heozaki. Heather and Alejandro are portrayed by Rocker B.A. Courtney is portrayed by Drfizwuz997xlol. Harold and Gwen are portrayed by JRO123. Katie is portrayed by AaliyahMoon. Cody is portrayed by MikesEvilAltMal. And Chris is portrayed by DegrassiFTW27. Teams The Frightful Five Troy Jo Heather Harold Cody The Murderous Monsters DJ Courtney Gwen Alejandro Katie Episodes Ghost Town, Literally! DJ, Troy, Heather, Courtney, Harold and Katie return along with four newbies: Jo, Alejandro, Gwen and Cody. The 10 are divided into two teams: The Murderous Monsters and The Frightful Five. The challenge is to catch Ezekiel who has migrated to the city. Katie, Gwen and Cody are all kidnapped during the challenge and soon there is a face to face confrontation between the teams and Ezekiel with Troy getting his face scratched in a tussle. Courtney once again doesn't compete, choosing to walk around and explore instead The Frightful Five get him in a net after him breaking out the previous time and get the win. Chris reveals that every episode the losing team must sleep at the challenge area that day, meaning the Monsters must sleep at Ezekiel's hideout, much to Katie's horror. A Haunted House Is Not A Home The teams must find a way to get a ghost out of an abandoned house! The Monsters lose this one as they send home Cody who is beaten, bruised and battered. It's not all bad for him though as he sneakily kisses Gwen before getting sucked into a backpack like device by Chef, Ghostbusters style! Dead Rise and Shine The challenge is a race across a zombie filled field, it's a pretty quick challenge as the Frightful Five take the win but the real story is the ceremony as Courtney and Alejandro tie. Katie, realizing how much of a threat Al is, aims her vote at him, taking him out. But, in a surprising act of selflessness, DJ decides to take the loss instead, saving Alejandro. Dean, the ghost from the last episode possess him as DJ flies off into the sunset. FrankenSadie The teams have to find "body parts" planted all around different areas to create a "monster" similar to former TDBB contestant Sadie. The challenge is all over the place, Alejandro and Troy are trying to get parts from Chef, Jo and Courtney attempt to get pieces from Mutant wrestlers and Gwen is forced to deal with a very out of control clown. The Five failed to create theirs first and Heather was blindsided, being forced to go home on a broom with Lindsay dressed as a witch. Chris attaches it with an explosive and the two are sent flying out of view. Digging Your Own Grave (Well, In Courtney's Case) The Frightful Five, now three, are forced to sleep on the cold laboratory floor. They head to the cemetery and soon find out Chris has been locked in the crypt with a bunch of gouls by the owner of the studio in the finale. The challenge is to go up the hill, grab a giant tombstone and go down the hill with your team on it. After that you head down into a hole, grab a key and open the crypt Courtney is desperate to last in the game as Katie says she needs to prove her loyalty. Courtney tries to make Alejandro the target and attempts to push him off of the tombstone but at the end of the day, Jo gets the key out of the hole, opens the crypt and ends the beating, sending Courtney out of the gay in a gigantic hamster ball full of bugs. A Holly, Jolly Chris-mas This was a fun filler episode we did around the holidays I think, I remember Grass would have pretty creative challenge ideas and this one involved pulling a sleigh and delivering toys or something. I distinctly remember the teams had to fight off elves. Fun times. - JRO Total Drama Parano-more? This was the first merge episode, and I think it was another one where Fresh was going to cancel the show and the cast had to intervene, similar to Bare Bones (The original season). Troy was eliminated pretty decisively. I also had 2 characters in the merge, so that might explain this. - JRO Just Your Average Teen-Wolf I guess they hunted a werewolf in this one. I remember the elimination methods always being funny and creative courtesy of Grass, and I think Gwen straight up got abducted by a werewolf and probably died. She never really returned after this season because I put all my focus into Harold. It was funny my second character outlasted Troy, though. - JRO Where's My Mummy!? The final 4 episode I remember being cool, they had to explore a pyramid and retrieve an artifact of some sort, Harold and Katie teamed up I think. This was the last episode Ally participated in I believe. Harold I guess managed to clutch out the W and Katie was eliminated via a stoning. I remember it was straight up just her getting beaten the fuck up by people throwing rocks at her for some reason. I guess cuz Egypt? I dunno. It was funny though. - JRO The Aftermath I guess we did an aftermath episode. I don't remember it. - JRO The End? One of my favorite episodes we did, it was a lot of fun for everyone except Rocker I think. The challenge was some sort of creature/demon was on the loose and the final 3 had to perform an exorcism, and whoever threw some sort of magic sand at the monster first won the season. The real funny thing that happened is that Rocker left in the middle of the challenge for whatever reason, and he pleaded with us out of nowhere to "pause" the episode for him to get back. Of course nobody wanted to do that so Rocky and I just continued and Rocker lost the challenge. The final moment was basically a typing contest for who could *toss sand* first, and Rocky managed to enter the text a second before me and won. RIP Harold. I remember Rocker came back and was salty as fuck he lost, and he had Al pretend to be a cop and kill himself for some reason. Fun times. This was probably my favorite season of Bare Bones. Elimination Table Category:Roleplays Category:Created by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Content Category:Bare Bones Series Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Completed Roleplays Category:2013 Category:2014